A Father's Disapproval
by sandstone24
Summary: The most unexpected event takes Edward and Bella by surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is Stephanie Meyers.**

 **AN: The time frame of this is after Eclipse, when Bella and Edward leave to tell Charlie the news. Alternate Universe: What if Bella had changed her mind and decided to wait to break the news to him.**

Edward had me by the hand. His eyes were gold and filled with happiness. Almost no trace of the black eyed vampire I met existed.

"Today is the day." He smiled crookedly, an inhumanly beautiful smile.

"I better tell him."

"I will be there with you."

"Edward I better go in alone to tell him."

"Bella we are both part of this. I am part of this! I'll be there."

I had a bad feeling about this. I should have considered this sooner, even if it just had been by a week.

"Everything will be fine."

I still haven't told Charlie. It has been a week and five days since Edward and I have been engaged. I didn't know how Charlie was going to react. I had changed my mind a week ago. Edward and I were almost there ready to tell Charlie about the engagement. I told Edward I needed to wait. Edward had argued that... If I really wanted to marry him I would tell my father.

" _If you want to marry me, you will tell him."_

It was Edward that didn't mind the idea of eloping. I was embarrassed of course, I was the one that wanted to tell Charlie, and then changed my mind. I had assured Edward, quelling his doubt, that I just needed to wait for the right moment to tell Charlie. He had agreed. Now I was becoming a little coward. Alice was already making preparations for the wedding.

"Shall We." Edward took my hand and led me in. At least Edward was bullet proof.

…..

Charlie was watching TV.

"Hey Bells."

He saw Edward and looked away. He looked like he wanted to ignore us. I started on the obvious.

"Dad we need to talk to you."

Charlie looked up then. "Both of you?"

"Yes sir! We both need to speak with you." Edward's posture was formal.

Now Charlie looked frustrated and tired. "Ya, well I just was wondering if it was serious, for both of you to want to talk to me. He turned off the TV and tossed the remote.

"He is put out that the Dodgers are losing." Edward whispered in my ear. Charlie came into the kitchen with us. His eyes met Edward's.

"Hello Edward." Charlie was trying to be polite, and was giving Edward the hello he didn't give him a few minutes ago. Charlie had made an effort to be polite to Edward the last few weeks, but there were still moments like these, that Charlie's dislike for Edward was apparent. "Do you need to say something?"

"Hello Sir. Yes! Bella wants to tell you."

They both looked at me. "Everything is fine Dad. This is something good."

"Is it something I won't like?"

I swallowed. "Edward and I are going to get married.''

"You mean you got married."

"No we are going to get married.'

Charlie looked at Edward. Edward nodded affirmatively and took my hand in his.

Charlie stared at us. His eyes turned cold and his expression went blank, then he turned around and walked away from us.

…

"Charlie has been ignoring us for twenty minutes." I was in the living room now with Edward. It's not like we were comfortable, it was just the new spot we were standing aimlessly at.

"He is very bothered.' Edward kept his voice low.

I was just trying to get on speaking terms with my father again.

"Dad we should talk about this."

"He's coming back from the kitchen." Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"He's very angry." Edward whispered so quietly, I barely heard him.

Charlie walked right up to Edward and was glaring at him.

"Chief Swan, my intention of marrying your daughter is entirely honorable."

…..

 _ **Far away unknown to Edward and Bella, Alice stood, her expression stunned. Jasper's eyes looked up at her in alarm.**_

...

Charlie pointed his gun right at Edward. My heart was going to explode rite out of my chest. Edward took a step back, his arm raised to keep me away.

"Mr. Swan." His voice was completely civil and calm.

My eyes were so wide it hurt. This can't be real.

"Dad…."

A sound so piercingly loud exploded in the air. My heart stopped.

The air was still vibrating from the firecracker sound. Edward looked down at himself.

Charlie had shot him.

We were all frozen with shock. I looked into Edward's eyes and then I stared at my father. Edward backed away. I knew he wasn't hurt, that still didn't take the panic from me.

Edward ran at a slow human speed to the door. Then he was gone. The door shut behind him.

Edward (pov)

As soon as the door shut, I sped to the forest. I heard Bella for the first time scream in the wake of my retreat. I stood as still as my existence permitted, hidden in the trees. I kept my eyes focused on the door.

"Did he realize?" Alice's bell chime voice addressed me.

"I think he realized something is…amiss."

Alice mentally asked me the real question. He couldn't have possibly guessed the _truth._

"I'm not sure if he realizes."

Alice raised her eyebrow. I had never told my family that Charlie's thoughts were nearly as hidden from me as Bella's. Upon second thought, it's most likely how he was able to surprise me with the gun.

"Do you think he knows?''

"I think he knows the bullet did not affect me."

I tried to listen into his mind, but he either wasn't in range or his thoughts were currently blank. Bella came through the front door. She was looking around the forest.

"This will need cleaning up, but I am at a loss to know how?" Jasper had arrived. I could see in his mind, he thought it impossible to eliminate anyone in this situation.

I flagged Bella. Bella came running into are hidden spot behind the trees.

"Edward." Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I didn't like to see her, this upset.

"Everything is fine Bella." I ran my hand down her hair.

"Alice, I didn't think he was actually going to do that…. I thought he wanted to…. But I didn't think he would actually...

"I saw him decide."

"Edward you didn't know he was going to do that?" Bella looked at me curiously.

"I never mentioned it, but his mind has never been completely open to me. Much like the way your mind is closed to me."

Jasper was surprised.

"You've read his mind before?" she looked shocked.

"Yes. There is always a distinct impression to what he is thinking, but his thoughts are not as three dimensional to me as everyone else's. I never noticed before, until I met you, that's when I realized some of his thoughts are hidden from me like yours. I didn't know what he was going to do until he actually did it." I wondered if it was because it was a decision based on his rational _thinking_ , or a decision driven by unreasoned blind fury.

"He doesn't know what we are." Alice's voice was positive.

"I tried to tell him the bullet didn't hit you. He didn't believe me. He knows something is …different."

"This will have to be dealt with. Witnesses of this magnitude could pose a problem."

Bella looked at Jasper shocked and unconsciously grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry Bella. Your part of this family and so is Charlie." Jasper assured her, feeling her fear. I growled at him.

"We will most likely have to leave. We will discuss this with Carlisle. I will try to reach him by phone!" It was best if Charlie just did not see me again.

"I'm going with you." I didn't have to read Bella's mind to know her conviction.

"He's away now." "He'll be back shortly." Jasper and Alice said simultaneously.

Jasper's thoughts held confidence. _Will find him on foot, we know where he is hunting._

I nodded.

"Good idea Jasper, we'll tell him right away." Alice chimed.

They looked at me and Bella. Wondering if I would come now or later. "It's alright, you both find Carlisle. We will meet you at home." They were gone in a blink.

Bella grabbed me.

"What about Charlie?"

"I told him how angry I am. I told him I wasn't coming back till tonight." Bella started to fumble for her truck keys.

"Let's go on foot.'' I lifted her on my back.

I thought, what I had not thought of since 100 years ago when I became a vampire. _What am I going to do now?_

"Edward what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever we are going to do. We are going to do it together."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella (Pov)

The door snapped closed, where Edward just was. I screamed. I didn't know who I was screaming for? Edward wasn't hurt, he couldn't be. Edward had run because my father had just _**shot**_ him… because if Edward was human… I didn't even want to think about _...if Edward was human._ I turned to stare at my father. He looked more shocked than I was. He was still staring at the door Edward had escaped from.

"Dad. You shot him."

"I didn't mean..."

"How could you?"

"Jesus Bella, it didn't even hurt him."

What could I say? Edward wasn't human and that fact was going to become obvious. Edward could not be hurt, and he had not been hurt by the shot.

"The bullet missed him."

I was so upset. I ran and got my bag, and started stuffing my wallet, clothes, money.., keys. I wanted to just leave.

"What is going on Bella? He shouldn't even be alive."

"He's a minor Dad, and you shot him." Charlie looked slightly guilty about that. I didn't add that technically he was over one hundred years old.

"Bella he just ran, the bullet should have killed him, and he's alive, he just ran."

"Lucky he is. I'm happy he's alive. The bullet missed. You missed!"

"I didn't miss." "I hit him." He said it so quietly now.

"I'm really mad Dad... "I'm leaving… I'm coming back _maybe_ tonight."

"Don't walk away from me Bella."

I was so angry, I couldn't speak. I needed to leave.

"What is going on? What do you know about this? Who is he?"

"You were going to kill him."

"Bella I shouldn't have. I was trying to protect you... I was upset. I didn't think it through… I wanted to hurt him. "Charlie looked remorseful.

I pulled open the door Edward had just left from.

"You would have hurt me Dad."

The door slammed shut behind me. I didn't leave my porch and looked around. Had Edward gone home? I looked into the forest between the trees. Edward raised his hand, asking me to come to him. I ran. I threw my arms around him. "Edward!" Jasper and Alice were here. We were all hidden.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"Everything is fine Bella." Edward brushed my hair aside and tangled his fingers in the back of my hair. I instantly felt relaxed. I couldn't be sure if it was Edward or Jasper making me feel calm.

"Alice, I didn't think he was actually going to do that... I thought he wanted to… but I didn't think he would actually."

I knew Charlie hated Edward, and I suspected Charlie had wanted to shoot Edward on numerous occasions. Probably had fantasized about it, but I never thought he would actually do it. I felt so apologetic to them.

"I saw him decide." Alice had foreseen it. I wondered about Edward.

"Edward you didn't know he was going to do that?"

"I never mentioned it, but his mind has never been completely open to me. Much like the way your mind is closed to me."

My mouth dropped open. Edward had expressed frustration and curiosity over my mind being closed to him. He always read Charlies mind. Whenever I asked him, he told me what Charlie was thinking. He would even mention Charlie's thoughts at random.

"You've read his mind before?"

"Yes, there is always a distinct impression to what he is thinking, but his thoughts are not as three dimensional to me as everyone else's. I never noticed before until I met you, that's when I realized some of his thoughts are hidden from me like yours. I didn't know what he was going to do until he actually did it."

I never knew this. Is this _where_ I inherited my protected mind from vampires, I was immune to Edward's gift as well as other vampire gifts.

"He doesn't know what we are." Alice's voice was positive.

"I tried to tell him the bullet didn't hit you. He didn't believe me. He knows something is… different."

"This will have to be dealt with; witnesses of this magnitude could pose a problem."

My heart stopped. Was Jasper serious? Would he hurt my father?

He saw my face. "Don't worry Bella. Your part of this family and so is Charlie."

I heard Edward growl.

"We will most likely have to leave. We will discuss this with Carlisle. I will try to reach him by phone.'

There secret could be exposed. The Cullen's would have to leave.

"I'm going with you."

If he was leaving so was I. I had come too far to be away from Edward now.

"He's away now." "He'll be back shortly." Jasper and Alice said simultaneously.

"Good idea Jasper, we'll tell him right away." Alice chimed.

They were moving around like vampires now, making decisions that were too quick for me.

"It's alright, you both find Carlisle. We will meet you at home." Edward pulled me closer. They were gone in a blink.

"What about Charlie?" Edward asked me.

"I told him how angry I am. I told him I wasn't coming back till tonight." I looked through my bag. I had just dropped my truck keys in it. It was a mess.

"Let's go on foot. "Edward lifted me onto his back, without waiting for a response.

I knew Edward was making light of everything to make me feel better, but I knew this situation was very complicated.

"Edward what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever were going to do? We are going to do it together.'


	3. Chapter 3

We finally could see the house. Edward took me off his back and gently set me on the ground. We walked down the path to the Cullen's mansion. I kept my eyes down. I just watched the green moss as we walked, we were quiet.

"Are you alright?"

"I am so angry Edward."

"Don't be upset about this Bella."

"Don't be upset! Edward you could be dead."

"I'm not. I could never be.''

"Just that… that something like that could happen.'

"Bella I'm never going to be away from you. Don't be too hard on him." "He was just trying to protect you."

"He just wanted to shoot you." "The worst thing he could have possibly done to me was harm you."

"He wanted me away from you."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not beyond the realm of possibility that I would be dangerous to you."

"You've saved my life more times than I can count. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

"He just wanted to protect you."

"You think it was a good thing?" "What he did? My dad tried to shoot you and, you don't care."

"No." "It's just that he or any other human is incapable of killing me. Even your own father."

"It is a pain I couldn't bear Edward, if you were gone."

"I am a creature Bella. No amount of gun shots is going to destroy me."

Edward led me into the house. Everyone was here. There was a wooden ornate table in the room. I guess this was a conference table. This was a family conference. It felt like a tribunal, I hope it wasn't. Edward pulled the chair out for me. Esme smiled kindly at me, it made me feel more at ease. Carlisle was standing at the head. Alice and Jasper were sitting together. On the other side Rosalie and Emmett sat next to each other almost arm an arm. The table was long and brown; I wondered how old it was. I felt unnaturally calm. Jasper was calming me. Carlisle spoke first

"The way I understand it Bella..."... "Charlie shot Edward?''

"What!" Emmett and Rosalie were shocked. They were the only ones that hadn't known what happened.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I'm sorry Carlisle." Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

"It's alright Bella. Could you perhaps tell us how that came about?"

"We told him that we were getting married."

"You told him about the wedding?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell him exactly?"

"I just told him I was going to marry Edward."

"Ha...Ha…Ha."...Emmett burst out laughing. "Tough luck bro. Guess Dad doesn't like you."

"Emmett." Esme chastised.

"Edward you did not see this coming?''

""No, I don't know if it was because of how his thoughts are uniquely hidden from me, or if it was an entirely spontaneous decision with no thoughts required."

"Regardless of how, we must deal with the difficult situation."

Emmett continued to chuckle.

"Why wouldn't Charlie give Edward his blessing?" Esme said sadly. Alice chimed in with a prediction. "Charlie isn't going to do anything else..." Jasper was talking so quickly, I only caught the words..."Volturi"...and "wolves."

Rosalie hissed something about " _ **wedding."**_ It didn't seem like her anger was directed at me.

Carlisle held up his hand. The room became silent.

"Please I want to apologize to everyone. I never thought this was going to happen." The words came spilling from my mouth.

"It's alright Bella; none of us hold you responsible."

"It was unexpected." Edward muttered.

"It has been weeks since you have been engaged." "The wedding date has been set. Has he expressed dislike to you about Edward before?"

"He has never liked Edward, but I never thought he was actually going to do something like this.''

"Has he reacted like this before about the wedding?"

"No, actually this is the first time we've told him about it."

"I see." Carlisle replied patiently. "Today you told him about the wedding?"

"No, The engagement!"

"Edward that was very irresponsible of you.''

They all started to scold Edward. "You should have told him about the wedding..." . . . Esme chided.

"Bro you should have told him sooner, to give him a chance to cool down."…

"His emotions would have had time to process..." Jasper said sagely.

"It was my idea." I felt overlooked, that they were all addressing him and not me. Why should he take the wrap for this anyways?

"I wanted him to get use to Edward first, now that he was trying to be polite." "I guess he didn't."

"Obviously not." Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie ribbed him. "If Edward was human he would be dead.''

It was too much. I was about to burst into tears. Jasper sent calming waves towards me.

"Regardless. I feel we have to leave now. We can't stay after something like this. We don't want him to speak of this and he would be in danger if we continued to have contact with him. Edward what do you intend to do?" Carlisle looked at his son. There were moments sometimes; I thought Carlisle was asking Edward a mental question.

"I will stay for a day or so, and then catch up."

"I am going with you.''

Edward grabbed my hand firmly. "We are getting married, It can be here or somewhere else.' Alice looked disappointed.

"I will say goodbye to everyone and then pack to leave." I wanted to say goodbye, now that I couldn't with the wedding. I still needed to talk to Charlie.

"What about Charlie?" Carlisle asked me kindly, but I think he was concerned over what his actions would be.

"He knows I am going to marry Edward." "He just doesn't know where or when."

"Very well." "We will all leave tonight. Edward you catch up to us when you can."

"Is it wise for him to stay here with the current climate?" Jasper asked critically.

"I will stay out of the radar." Edward waved him off. "Once Bella is ready to leave, we'll leave together. I will stay by her side until then.''

"I am still concerned about the werewolves." "Alice and I will stay near.''

"That would be best Jasper." Carlisle nodded.

Alice seemed cheerful again. "And I'll tell you, if someone's decision changes."

"Very well it's all settled then." Carlisle disappeared from the room.

They started to leave the table.

"Come on Bella." Edward took me by the hand.

I still felt unease. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not now.'' Edward smiled crookedly at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"Right now I am going to inspect my room." His room was full of CD's and the beautiful gold bed. What would he take with him? "

What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I feel tired." I felt dizzy.

"Come up and rest, its hours before we have to do anything.''

I sprawled out on my stomach over the golden bed. I felt Edward run his fingers through my hair. I didn't realize how tired I was. My eyes drifted close. He slowly hummed are lullaby. _Edward was here_. I forgot about everything and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked my eyes open. Edward moved my hair out of my face, I still felt sleepy. There was a wooden chest I had never seen before in the middle of Edward's room. His CDs were stacked in neat piles.

"What are you doing?"

"Just organizing my collection." Edward stacked a pile of books on the floor. The spines were titled in a different language. I looked out the giant glass window.

"Edward it's night time."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Did everyone?"

"Not yet.''

"I have to see Charlie."

"Whenever you're ready."

I came down the stairs and was taken back by what I saw. They were moving at their natural speed. Covering things and packing large boxes. They were covering the furniture with giant white sheets. Edward took a sheet from the pile on the floor. It billowed like a sail before he covered his piano with it.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Esme touched my arm encouragingly.

"I feel rested."

"Are you hungry?"

"No thanks."

"If there's anything you want, Edward keeps the refrigerator and cupboards stocked with drinks and food, for when you come to visit." I looked at Edward, he shrugged.

"Esme where do you want me to put the albums." Rosalie was carrying a giant box in one arm and a chair in the other hand. Esme rushed over to Rosalie.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to eat something before we leave?"

"I don't feel like eating. I am thirsty."

Edward's arm came around me, and I was in the kitchen before I could blink. Edward handed me a ginger ale. The cupboards were open. I could see that they were packed with food.

"I can't believe you filled everything just for me Edward. You guys don't eat.''

"Desperate times are cause for desperate measures."

"What are you going to do with it now?'

"You could eat as much of it as you can before we leave."

My eyes widened.

He started snickering. "It's fine Bella. We can take some of this food with us. I looked around their beautiful home. They were leaving soon, it made me feel sad.

…

Edward(pov)

I would have to take Bella on foot. I didn't want Charlie to see my Volvo, and I had promised Bella we would drive back in her red monster.

"Are you ready?'

"Let's go."

We were there in minutes. We were still a distance from the house. It was pitch black for Bella... a stark contrast to what it had been like this morning. We had been standing in the same place. We could both see the glow coming from the house. My phone rang.

"We should be there."

"I'm not even going to be there Jasper; Bella just wants to talk to her father."

"Were not exactly sure how he's going to react. I don't think Bella should be alone with him."

"Charlie would never hurt Bella." Bella looked up at me startled.

"Just as a precaution Alice and I will come near. Alice says you will be waiting outside."

"Yes I intend to wait outside."

"We will as well, in fact I can help with his temperament."

"Only if he is about to react badly, I don't intend to invade Bella's conversation. Did Alice see him react aggressively?"

"No! Not with _Bella."_

"Very Well will meet you here." I hung up.

"Alice and Jasper will be here, their coming as a precaution.''

"Bella looked sad. "Charlie would never hurt me.''

"I know.''

Bella shivered. It was cold for her. Her jacket was made out of thin fabric. I wanted to give her mine, but Charlie would see Bella wearing my jacket. Why add fuel to the fire? Bella looked at the house as if she was concentrating.

"It's alright Bella, just come out when you're ready.''

Jasper and Alice arrived. Alice hugged Bella.

"Sorry Bella, Jasper just wants to make sure everything turns out Ok."

"It's Okay Alice."

Jasper's mind was going throw the possibilities of what could be revealed by Charlie and Bella's conversation. It was better if I told her now.

"Bella I don't know what could come of this conversation or how it is going to turn out, but it is important that you do not mention the word Vampire. It is imperative for everything and his safety.'

"I am not going to tell him anything."

"He will ask questions."

"You are in my life. That is what I am going to tell him."

Jasper could feel the tension and sadness coming from Bella.

"We'll all be right here.'' Alice reassured her.

Bella smiled at Alice. She walked away from us towards her home. We remained immobile until she went into the house.

Jasper jumped through the trees and crawled around the side of the house. _He seems to be calm._ Alice kept a close vigilance. _The only choice he's made is to discuss this with Bella._ Jasper continued his inspection of the grounds and a sharp eye on the house as he passed the window. He saw the revolver on the kitchen table. I stayed the closest. I tried to decipher what I could of Charlie's thoughts, and listened to Bella's heartbeat. The family wasn't as confident in my abilities, at least where Charlie and Bella were concerned. We kept each other posted. Alice would whisper. Jasper would mentally send me the emotions in the room.

I could hear him. "He wants to apologize to Bella.''

We listened in.

"I can't believe you did that to... him."

"That is not what I wanted to do…It was just everything and the marriage… You're marring him Bella?

"You wouldn't have done that to Jacob."

"He's just a kid.''

"So is Edward."

"He's not is he?"

We all froze in place to hear her reply. Bella responded quietly. "Edward is in my life.''

"Bella you can't. Don't marry him. This morning..." He trailed off.

"I can't believe you think this is fair.'

"I don't think this is fair.''

"I didn't want to commit murder. I don't want to murder anyone Bella.''

I stopped listening. It was a sour feeling to imagine Bella confronting this. Time passed, I didn't time how long she had been inside. It seemed as if it had been twenty minutes. I came closer and looked into the window. Bella was hugging him. I looked away then, I didn't want to invade her privacy. I came to the left of the house. Jasper came over. "She's in a lot of pain, so is Charlie.'' I ran my hand throw my hair in frustration.

"She's coming." Alice spoke.

My eyes focused on the door. Bella came out; I was by her side in an instant. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"He wants me to stay.''

"That's not a good idea." Jasper snapped. I hissed. _He's still a liability, should the Volturi find out about this._ Jasper responded.

"He doesn't want to be the sheriff anymore."

"He really feels guilty." Alice chimed. _He's not going to push it or do anything against us... unless?_ Alice was searching the future.

"It's going to be alright. I'll stay with you if that's what you want.''

"No Edward we can't. I told him."

"He just decided to find out what is going on! If we leave, he will be adamant until he finds out what we are." Alice warned.

We all reflected on that.

"Well stay behind a couple nights more Bella.'' I led her towards the truck.

"I left my things."

"I'll get your things from your room tonight. So you don't have to.'' Alice said reassuringly.

Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes.

(Bella pov)

Alice and Jasper left. Edward helped me into the truck. We were in the dark.

"He said he was sorry."

"What did you say?" He asked gently.

"I said I forgave him.''

"I'm glad.''

"He said he would keep the secret.''

"You asked him to keep a secret."

"No. He just _said_ he wasn't going to tell anyone about you or your family."

We went back to Edwards's house. It looked different. The furniture was covered and it was very quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Their already gone.''

"What about Charlie? Alice said... he would investigate."

"She'll talk to Carlisle it's probably good were staying for a couple days."

"To avoid questions?"

He nodded. "Let's have dinner."

Edward prepared my meal. I was going to ask him if _he_ was hungry, but Edward's eyes were gold tonight. He fixed me some wraps and a smoothie. Not for the first time, I thought Edward could run his first Chef restaurant. Edward sat opposite of me. I would have liked this late night dinner any other time, but thinking of my father again, brought tears to my eyes. Edward was in front of me. He wiped the tears away with his cold fingers.

"I can't stop thinking about Charlie."

"I promise you we are going to work this out.''

He ran his hands down my arms. "Your cold! Wait Just a moment." Edward disappeared. Two blinks later Edward was back.

"Where did you go?"

"I turned on the heat.''

"Heat?"

"I installed a heating system this time.''

I heard soft music playing.

It was an instrumental piece. The notes were beautiful.

''Edward what is this?''

''Eugen Doga.''... "My Sweet and Tender Beast.''

I listened. It was tragic, the way I felt, yet it was also romantic. Edward extended his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

I smiled. We danced slowly. Edward hummed along. He held me close. I leaned my head against him. I forgot about everything else. In this hidden away mansion in the middle of the night, I danced and felt like there was no one else in the world but me and Edward.

…

Jacob (pov)

It was dawn. Well it had been dawn when I woke up. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella today.

"Jake you awake in there?"

Minus well come out. I trudged out of my room.

"I was out a long time last night.''

"Jacob Charlie wants to talk to you."

"To me..?"

"Yes... he said it's important."

I decided to go in wolf form. Would I see Bella? I tied my clothes bag to my foot and ran. I came up to the house. It felt strange to hear my Dad tell me that Charlie wanted to talk to me. Maybe Charlie was finally mad at me about the motorcycles. At least I didn't have the props anymore that had been so stupid. I could smell that they had been here recently. Ugh! Bella's house was the regular party house for leeches.

I knocked.

Charlie opened the door.

"Hi Jacob." He looked tired.

"Hi Charlie. Dad said you wanted to talk to me.''

"Yeah, come on in. How are you Jake?"

"I'm good. How's Bella?''

"She's good." He looked unhappy. "Go ahead and sit down."

I sat at the table. He looked too serious; I hope this wasn't some police interrogation.

"Jacob has Bella ever talked to you about Edward?"

Weird question. "Um... sometimes... off and on." Just the trivial things, like what he _eats._

"Did you ever notice anything different about him?"

Where had that come from? He was probably just wondering about Edward.

"I'm sure you know... well it's no secret that I don't like him."

"What do you think of him?"

"I guess his a regular creepy kid."

" _Creepy._ Has Bella actually discussed him with you? I'm sure you and him had your differences. Did she talk a lot about their relationship?"

I'm sure he read the disgust on my face. "It wasn't something I wanted to talk a whole lot about?" Bella I had talked too much about Edward.

Charlie wanted answers from me. I was technically still her friend. _Mr. Swan your daughter is going to marry a_ _bloodsucker_. I would like to see his response to that. He could needle answers from Bella, about her boyfriend.

"I don't mean to ask questions about you or Bella, or what you talk about. I've been wondering what you've been Thinking where Edward and Bella were concerned."

"I don't like the way they got together. They weren't _made_ for each other.''

"My thoughts exactly.''

"I guess, I think of him as kind of a leech.'' I laughed at my own inside joke.

"You can say that again" He sighed. "But still I noticed he was a fair kid."

Ya, a regular pale angel. Bella finally corrupted her dad.

"Jacob did you ever see anything strange about Edward?"

He was suspicious, what had made him suspicious?

"Nothing, but the same old, he has a weird personality. That's about it."

"Your family down at the rez, they don't like the Cullens do they?"

"We've never really gotten along, but Sam likes them and so does my Dad." Regular pals Seth and Edward.

"Doctor Carlisle took a look at me, he's a good Doctor.''

"Yes, Carlisle is a good doctor.''

Charlie eyed me. "Down at the reservation, Sam and all of you are part of a cult. What is that about?"

Something had tipped Charlie off.

"We just kind of make sure everything is good on the rez. Mostly just checking things out."

"It's my responsibility to keep an eye on you kids. You boys hang around each other. You all kind of seem to Group together like members."

"Were not a Cult. We kind of stick together on the rez. "

"What do you mean by check things out? Are you the law?''

"No. that is the tribal council. We just make sure nothing bad happens and we follow all the rules."

"You boys have been known to be night owls on the reservation."

"It's better for us to have fun at night, than during school hours." Say the right thing.

"Nothing Shady? I just want to make sure you guys aren't drinking or getting into things you didn't intend to."

"Na… We just have the most fun out of anyone. Volley ball for boys."

"You're not having too much fun?" Charlie smiled. "What do you mean by volley ball for boys?"

"I mean we don't do anything illegal. We just get together, do sports things, Quileute games."

"Sports?"

"Native American stuff."

"Really?" Charlie was giving me a funny cop look.

"Well I better go."

"Tell Sam I need to talk to him.'

"Sure..Sure. I'll tell him."

I was almost away from the porch, when Charlie said something else.

"I don't know how much you know, but I assure you, I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

I looked as confused as possible.

"Um, Ya sure, By Charlie."

As soon as I made it to the woods I shifted into a wolf. I ran through the woods. I would see Sam and the others in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran through the woods until I reached the reservation. In seconds the wolves were here. They could see the conversation in my mind. _How does he know?_ Embry was angry. _What has been revealed?_ Sam asked. Leah wasn't here, which was fine with me. The rest of their minds were buzzing making it hard for me to think. We transformed into are human forms.

"He suspects something."

"What does he suspect?"

"He asked me a lot of Questions. He wants to know about us, and what we do on the reservation?"

"He has no jurisdiction on the reservation. We have no obligation to tell him anything.'' Sam's voice tensed.

"He suspects that the Cullen's are different."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me questions about Edward. They were strange questions. He wanted to know if I noticed things that were different about him."

"Perhaps the Cullen's have mentioned secrets. Or Bella has told him things."

"Bella would never betray are secrets like that, especially the Cullen's." I added sourly.

"He must have seen something." Embry nodded.

"Should we tell the Cullen's?" Seth asked all concerned.

"No. We are not going to create a storm where there isn't one. First we'll find out what Charlie wants. How much Charlie knows? Or even if this is what he's referring to."

I smirked. What else is significant? A mortal knows something supernatural is happening.

"What if ...we _did_ tell him about the Cullen's?" If he already knew something. We would just be filling him in.

"We are not going to break the treaty Jacob."

Agreed. I would never be the first to break the treaty.

"He wants to talk to you Sam."

"We'll all go. In wolf form.''

We transformed back into wolves. We ran through the woods as a pack. Seth wanted to tell Edward what was happening. _Not yet Seth. Not until we know what this is all about._ We all crushed the ground as we ran. We arrived at Charlie's house. _Isn't it kind of soon to talk to him now?_ I just left. _No. It's alright._ Sam fazed. He grabbed his clothes. "Keep your distance, stay hidden in the forest." Sam dressed before he walked up to the house and knocked. The stench was revolting. No mistake the leeches had been here. The door closed behind Sam. _This is a good hiding place._ Seth was sniffing the ground. I caught Bella's scent. I pawed at the ground; it was very close to _his_ scent. We moves around and watched the house as wolves.

…

That went well. Charlie ended up all red in the face furious. Sam looked like the most uninformed person on the rez or anyplace for that matter. Sam had just played the dumb clueless, person that didn't know anything. Charlie didn't buy it. Especially when Sam had asked him "What makes you believe something weird is going on." Ya, Charlie suspected something but we still had no Idea what. _We have to ask the Cullen's;_ Sam had replied to our inquiries. Sam's casual questions had been met with anger. Especially the one he asked about Bella, "Why don't you ask Bella, if you think there's something wrong with her fiancé". Fiancé what a joke... **"Leave my daughter out of this."** We had all heard that one from the forest. It hadn't helped that Sam had shown up _eight_ minutes after he asked to speak with him, or that Sam had known about the wedding before he did. Why hadn't Bella said anything? It all ended With Charlie Furiously warning Sam that he would find out what we had all gotten his daughter involved in.

I walked back home. I could have fazed, but I didn't feel like traveling anymore on all fours today. Seth stayed near.

"What do you think got him thinking about this?" Seth asked curiously.

"I have no idea?''

It was obvious who probably knew about this.

"We should ask Bella about this?"

"Ya," Seth agreed.

We made it to the house, the phone was ringing. My dad picked it up.

Seth jumped

"Your dad sounds intense."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like to use my wolf senses to spy on my friends or family.

"My dad won't like us listening in.''

We heard the voice on the other line. We both froze. We quickly ran up to porch and listened quietly. Twenty minutes later we were both staring at each other. Seth's mouth looked like his jaw was going to hit the ground. I suddenly, just felt funny. I laughed loudly.

…

Bella (pov)

Edward and I had breakfast. It was a nice sunny day today. The sun came into Edward's room. The rays bounced off Edward's skin, a sight to behold. I helped him tape some of his boxes closed. Edward had accidentally crushed some of his things when he tried. I told him my gentle human hands could do the job. My phone rang. It was Jacob. It rang until he left a message. Edward looked at me curiously. I listened. "Bella I need to talk to you. It is important."

"Edward, I want to say goodbye to Jacob." Edward went still and looked into my eyes searchingly.

"No. It's not like that Edward. It's not likely I'm ever coming back. I was already thinking about telling him goodbye, and then he sends me this message."

"Do you know what he wants to talk to you about?"

"No. He just says it's important."

"If he wants to see you, he can very well come on this side of the line himself."

"Are you angry?''

"No. You wish to see him. He will find the new developments interesting."

"He's under orders by Sam. I'll just meet him somewhere so he can tell me. In fact I'll let him know I'm leaving then."

He sighed. "It may provoke a problem." He set a large box marked 1984 in the closet.

"No it can't. I won't tell him about Charlie. I already told him goodbye in a way. This is just to wish him the best."

"Fine, I'll drive you to the edge of the reservation."

"I don't have to see him at the reservation, just a quick goodbye. I've made my choice."

…..

Edward put the duffle bags in the back of the truck.

"In case we have to leave in a hurry. Of course only for strict emergency, we'll drive away in my Volvo."

I crossed my arms. "What is so terrible about my truck?''

Edward grinned. "The truck will certainly be delivered to where it needs to be."

I had made Edward promise the truck was coming with us. Rosalie and Emmett had already agreed to come and get it when the time was right. Edward drove to the meeting place.

"It doesn't have to be in private what he tells me. You can be there too."

He smirked. "I'll be there, I'll keep my distance."

We stopped right outside the reservation. Jacob jumped out of the forest. Edward wasn't happy.

"I'll just be a minute."

"You go ahead. I'll just wait here.''

Edward sat in the truck, while I approached Jacob. He was wearing the toothiest grin I had ever seen on him.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jake. Is everything ok?"

"Good...good. ...I just haven't seen you in a long time."

"You said it was important."

Jacob's eyes shifted in Edwards's direction. "Kind of important, what about you? Anything new?" He almost sneered.

"I'm leaving Jacob." Edward sat in the truck staring at us.

"I thought you were getting married."

"I am getting married."

"Well, I got an invitation."

"You got one?"

Jacob held up the invitation. I wondered if Alice had completely ignored my rules on who to give out invites.

"Your dear leech thought I should get one, like kind of a truce or something."

I looked back at Edward. He was severely still.

"You're leaving?"

I looked back at Jacob. "Yes."

He looked angry.

"You knew it was going to happen."

"They have to leave. You don't!"

"Jacob I picked him. I picked Edward."

"I heard about it. Your Dad doesn't like Edward."

I froze. What had Jacob heard? I wasn't going to talk about that.

"We are _still_ getting married."

"He wants to know what is going on. He had a meeting with Sam."

"You can't break the treaty."

"I'm going to stop you."

"Jacob, don't do this…"

"I'll do what I have to."

Edward was about to get out, I could feel it.

"Goodbye Jacob."

I turned away from Jacob and walked angrily back to my truck. I got in and slammed the door. We sat there for a moment. Edward's and Jacob's eyes bored into one another. Jacob ran into the woods. Edward started the truck and left.

"This complicates things."

"Edward what was he thinking?"

"He kept his thoughts guarded from me. The quileutes have no intention of violating the treaty, or exposing their secret."

I felt some relief at that. At least Charlie's actions weren't going to start a war.

" _He_ plans to stop us at any cost."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone. Answering some questions? Two people commented on the impossibility of Jacob guarding his thoughts from Edward. And yes you would be right, which is why Edward** _ **still**_ **could read his mind. By now Jacob knows Edward insistently reads thoughts and he was attempting not to think of** _ **certain**_ **things. Edward found it irritating that Jacob wasn't thinking** _ **clearly**_ **what he wanted to know, and of course sending insults and messages to Edward. Edward still got it, but he had to work a** _ **little**_ **harder.**

 **I also keep getting question about how unnecessary it is for Bella to say goodbye to Jacob. Yes I agree. I did notice through the entire saga that Bella never held back where Jacob was concerned, even if it could potentially cause trouble. So it seems that Bella is just being herself to want to say goodbye to Jacob.**

 **On to the story….. Enjoy…..**

…

I was collecting my things in a hurry. Edward was grabbing our bags to throw in the Volvo. He was moving at vampire speed, to one room and then back. He had opened the large window, the cool air made me feel relaxed.

"They can't break the treaty Bella, we should just leave. It's in their best interest as well as ours to keep secrets."

My phone buzzed. I listened to the message. "Bella I am going to do anything. Please just don't disappear."

My eyes started to water. Edward grabbed my arms; He looked into my face concerned.

"We'll leave at dawn, I already told him goodbye."

"I am going to fill Carlisle in on everything." Edward reached into his pocket.

"My phone is gone."

I saw it lying on the ground near the window. I picked up the telephone and stumbled. My whole body went forward headed straight out the window. Edward caught me, I lost my grip on the phone; it flew out the window and fell the long distance, it hit the ground sure to be cracked. A very large paw came down on top of it. My eyes widened. Sure to be pulverized. A wolf was looking up at us.

Edward chuckled. "Hi Seth."

"I'll come down."

Seth ran into the house. We went down stairs quickly. Edward half carried me down.

"How are you Seth?"

"Pretty good... Hay Bella! How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm good." I sensed he was overly concerned about me.

"Sam wants to meet with you. _He_ suspects _something_."

"You are referring to Charlie?" Edward had a matter of fact tone.

"He suspects all of you. We wanted to warn you, let you all know that he is on to something."

"I take it he has approached you?''

"Charlie is asking us questions."

"You've heard Seth." It wasn't a question.

"Yes we heard. He called Billy. Me and Jacob heard what happened. I can't believe it. Does he know why? That must have been such a shock."

"No he doesn't, and yes it was a shock." Edward sighed.

"Sam doesn't want the wolf out of the bag or even this… Now that Charlie knows."

"Not really." I responded.

"He doesn't, we ask Sam and all of you not to say anything." Edward asked with civility.

"Sure, were not even talking about it with him. He's asking a lot of questions, we don't know what the best thing to do is. That's why Sam wants to meet with you. He wants all the facts straight."

"We'll meet with him, even if Carlisle or all of us can't. I will."

"Were debating just ignoring him." He chuckled at the sure to be failure of that.

Seth lowered his voice. "Why he do it?"

"I told him, I was going to marry Bella."

"Gosh. I'm sorry Bella."

"Were still getting married."

"I'm surprised something like that doesn't happen more often."

"I think usually everyone keeps secrets. We try, as supernatural creatures we can avoid such catastrophe." Edward carried a patient tone with Seth as he explained.

"Imagine if that had happened to one of us, well with us we probably would have healed in front of him… Imagine someone trying to hurt us.'' He shook his head.

They chatted a little longer. It was difficult for me to listen. My mind wandered.

"I have to go, I'll see you later Edward.''

"See you Seth, and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Gee Edward; imagine if you had been a regular guy." I felt myself getting emotional.

"This has affected Bella terrible."

"Sorry Bella." He looked like he felt bad about the situation we were both in. "He feels really bad about this. It will work out Bella. We'll think of something. We always do."

Seth disappeared into the trees. A wolf ran into the distance, he had fazed.

"I am going out to the reservation to talk to Sam. And I'll contact Carlisle." Edward held up his pulverized phone and snickered.

"I'm going with you."

…

"Were going to have to decide what to do."

"He doesn't _know_ what any of this is about. I am meeting with them to discuss this."

"I don't want them to leave; they're going to change her."

"That's something that we can't be involved in."

…

Jacob (pov)

So he wanted to know the truth did he? I made my way through the trees, and stopped in the hiding place once again. I had my doubts, Charlie had seen one strange thing already. Could he handle another one?

I came out and walked towards the house. Charlie came out of the house unto the porch as soon as he saw me.

"What do you want Jacob?"

He reminded me of Bella when she was mad, except scarier.

"You want to know what is going on?" What this is all about?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

I was still under orders, technically, not to tell about vampires.

"You better go Jacob. I'm watching you, all of you." He pointed his fingers towards his eyes, and then at me.

"Charlie there's strange things in this world." Charlie had seen a strange thing first hand.

"Strange things?" His eyes lighted up. He took a step forward.

"Ya, were all different."

"What is it about Edward? What is he?"

"No. I'm talking about Me, Sam, and all of _us_." I hope Charlie's gun wasn't on him; he might get put out again.

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

All the things I planned to say, suddenly sounded weird.

"You're not going to believe me."

"I've seen something bizarre." He stood completely strait and walked right up to me purposely.

"Try Me."

I took a few steps back and fazed into a wolf. I jumped forward through the air to add emphasis, so he could see what I am.

…..

There was a place at the reservation that Edward had agreed to meet at. I insisted that I come, and Edward had agreed. I was going to be one of the Cullen's soon. We arrived much earlier. Edward and I sat down on a large boulder to wait. My phone buzzed.

"Hay Bella."

"Hay Emmett."

"Wow everything good? Can I talk to Edward?"

"Everything is fine. Here's Edward, you're on speaker."

"Hay man, why aren't you answering your phone."

"It met a tragic end."

I'm sure I was blushing.

"What's going on Emmett?''

"I thought you left already."

"Not quite yet."

"Wow! We're staying close, in case something comes up."

"Alright thanks."

"How are the wolves holding up?"

"I don't know what's going on with the wolves. They wish to have a meeting with Carlisle."

"Keep us posted."

"Sure thing." Edward hung up.

He gave me back my phone. "Bella you might have to recount the events that transpired."

"That's ok, I'm sure they already know a lot of it."

Sam walked into the clearing.

"Edward." He greeted. "The wolf pack will be here soon, we wish to ask Carlisle some questions."

"Carlisle will be here soon. If Carlisle is not present, I may speak in Carlisle representation until he arrives."

Sam nodded. "If we need to speak with Charlie again, perhaps you should be there to tell us what he is thinking.''

Edward rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

"That won't be necessary."

Carlisle walked up to our little group. Edward and Carlisle smiled at one another.

"Our intentions of leaving is to avoid our exposure. We didn't know your secrets would be in danger as well."

"Not exactly. I believe he suspects us of being witnesses to it all. He thinks we have answers." I could tell he considered this to be a problem for the wolves.

"It is important that no human finds out that vampires exist."

"It's too late; he has already seen what you are."

"No, he doesn't technically know what we are. If he did, he would be in terrible danger as well as all of us."

Carlisle explained about the Volturi.

"Vampire law insists that no human know of the existence of Vampires. It must remain a secret. Any human that knows will be killed. No exceptions."

Sam eyes unperceptively widened, they flickered briefly in my direction. "We will keep are end of the bargain.''

The wolves came into the clearing.

Jasper and Alice sprinted up.

Seth came running. "Charlie is coming."

We all took a double turn in shock.

"What made him come here?" Sam asked angrily.

"Jacob is coming too."

Jacob came up; he had a smug look on his face.

"It's all been taken care of."

"What's been taken care of?" More than one person asked at the same time.

"We can tell him everything now."

"What did you do?" Sam's voice was neutral; even though I was sure his mood was not.

"I told him...

My eyes popped wide open.

"…I told him there are strange things in the world." He was quiet then.

"What else?"

"I didn't say anything else." He grinned. "I transformed into a wolf and came here."

"That hardly qualifies as telling him, I'm sure he's assumed something strange is happening." Sam's posture was once again at ease.

Edward was glaring at Jacob.

"I shifted in front of Charlie."

Complaint and howls erupted. The wolves were staring at Jacob.

"You could have given him a heart attack." I yelled.

"You were under orders...'' Sam started.

"Technically you didn't order me not to tell Charlie."

"To keep the secret, were all supposed to keep the secret.''

"I wasn't technically under orders not to faze in front of Charlie.''

"Was he alright? This would be a shock." I couldn't believe my Dad saw Jacob turn into a wolf, after he had just been a witness to Edward's invincibility.

"Ya, he did look pretty out of it."

"Jacob how could you?''

"It will be better like this, and you'll be happier."

Edward growled.

"Any human is destroyed by their vampire law, if they discover the truth of their existence. Charlie could be in real danger, or us." Sam was exasperated.

Jacob looked at me concerned. "I didn't tell him about them, just us."

"You're going to have to decide whose side you're on." I wasn't sure what Sam was referring too.

"I didn't realize, I wanted to avoid him asking questions."

"Charlie knows what we _are,_ he will discuss this."

"He should be here any minute." Jacob informed us.

"Very well, we'll all have to tread carefully, Watch our words." Sam returned to his calm demeanor.

I don't know if I could handle speaking in double meanings. But I knew I couldn't give anything away.

Jacob was looking at me. "Now they don't have to leave." He told me.

Edward snorted.

Jacob was watching me and Edward. Edward's arm was around me.

"You can't break the treaty." He was addressing Edward.

"You broke the treaty first." I snapped.

"What did you do Jacob?" Sam asked.

"It was partly my fault." I felt guilty for accusing him. "I asked him about it, the Cullen's."

"I didn't know it was real at the time." Jacob was sheepish.

"You violated the treaty?" Sam looked at Carlisle.

"We have chosen not to act on this unfortunate misstep on the part of the young Jacob Black."

"Thank you Carlisle, we will work together as comrades and resolve this situation.''

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Charlie is coming.'' Edward warned.

We heard a car in the distance. I knew it was his cruiser. Did he know we were in this clearing?

After a few moments Charlie approached.

We were all silent. Charlie was staring at us all. His eyes shifted significantly to Edward. My grip on Edward tightened. He looked at the wolves.

Sam said something first.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hi Charlie." Jacob smiled, with a wave.

His gaze shifted to Carlisle. He looked uncomfortable to see the Cullen's. He nodded at all of us.

He focused on me. "Bella, Why are you here?"

"Dad you shouldn't have come."

"I have to. I needed to see you and Edward.''

"Dad, I love Edward."

"It doesn't matter; I have to be sure that you will be safe. That's why I'm here."

"I am alright."

"I'm going to turn myself in Bella…"

"..Dad you can't, you'll turn in the Cullen's. Their secret!"

Jacob snorted.

Charlie was quiet; he looked around at the wolves, then to Jacob.

"So all this time Jacob, you've been a wolf?"

Jacob looked embarrassed. "Well I'm still kind of a better choice for her." He pointed at me.

Charlie looked like he wanted to pull out his gun again.

"Carlisle what's going on? Sam what is happening?" Charlie asked questions, but he didn't want the answers.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Suffice to say that our world is not as conventional as one might believe." Carlisle answered politely.

"It is important that you do not repeat this to anyone." Sam said adamantly.

Charlie looked like he wanted to say more; instead he just focused on Edward.

"Edward your something else, you're not a regular person?"

"Yes."

"You can't be good for Bella."

I wanted to say something, anything. Edward gently touched my arm. Charlie was speaking directly to him. Edward wanted to say his peace."

"That's why I left.''

"Yes I see." Comprehension filled Charlie's eyes. Like suddenly a puzzle made sense.

"Maybe you were right.''

"I made a mistake to leave."

"There's something to that, but how could anything be normal? Nothing could be right, even a marriage, you must realize that."

"I promised never to decide anything for her again."

"You may not be who I thought, but you're still... _different."_

"I pick Edward, I don't care what he is. I'm picking him."

I could sense the wolves reacting to my response.

Charlie was unhappy with everything. "I don't want you to leave Bella.''

I was about to respond when I sensed tension. Jacob was glaring at Edward, he looked furious. Edward's eyebrows rose.

"You're not leaving.'' Jacob sneered.

"Who's going to stop us?"

"I am."

"Jacob I order you to….."

Before Sam finished his sentence, Jacob flew throw the air. He came toward us. Edward was airborne, and it was like two boulders crashing. Everything happened so fast I barely registered it. Jacob was thrown backwards, Carlisle was moving Edward back, he was uncharacteristically furious. Jacob was flat on the ground, phased into wolf form. I looked next to him, Edward's arm was on the ground, I screamed.

 _Edward's arm._

All the wolves were crouched flat on the ground, Sam was in wolf form. He had given an order. Seth came running up to us wining. I looked to where I saw his… I couldn't think it. I frantically looked around. It was gone. Jasper and Carlisle were by Edward's side. I ran to him.

"Edward!"

Jacob got up slowly, he fazed back. He had a wound on his shoulder. It healed immediately.

"Just a moment." I heard someone whisper.

Had I imagined it, Edward was back to normal. He looked extremely angry. He was still glaring at Jacob.

"Jacob you will not declare war." Sam was in human form again.

Charlie was frozen staring at Edward and Jacob. Just when it looked like he was going to accept things, he sees something like this. He just kept looking back and forth between Edward, Me, Jacob and the Cullen's.

"Dad." He put his attention on me.

"Bella."

"Dad are you okay?"

He looked back at the wolves.

"Jacob you had no call to attack." Sam scolded.

"Why don't we just fight and then Bella can pick whose left." Jacob was vibrating.

Edward hissed.

"That will be enough Edward." Carlisle scolded. "No fights."

"I should have killed you." Jacob growled.

Edward didn't respond.

Charlie started to approach Jacob.

Sam put his hand up. "You should keep away."

Charlie's hand was extended towards Jacob. He lowered it.

"Jacob, Bella picked Edward.''

Charlie's voice was extremely mature, and he looked at Jacob with a mixture of compassion and anger.

"For Bella's sake we should discuss this rationally.'' Carlisle was directing his attention to the wolves.

"Jacob is not coming near." Sam ordered.

"Edward remember yourself." Carlisle told Edward gently.

"Yes." Edward looked ashamed.

"We should accept Bella's choice." Charlie said. He was talking to Jacob again.

"Just take a minute to pull yourselves together." Charlie looked at Edward's arm; it was back in place, as if nothing happened. He blinked. I think he was wondering if he had seen right.

"For Bella's sake we have to get along." Charlie continued. I couldn't help the surprise I felt, at Charlie mediating the situation. "Jacob _they_ have chosen each other."

"We should all respect Bella's choice." Sam was addressing the tribe. He was probably referring to my choice of becoming an immortal.

Edward grabbed my hand. "A lesson to us all.''

"Bella I don't want you to leave, this can be worked out."

"There's no reason to leave now. We'll stay." Carlisle told Charlie.

"We are getting married please, try to understand that." I was talking to my dad and everyone else. I didn't know who else was going to object.

"Yes Bella, we've accepted your decision, we are not at odds with the Cullen's." Sam said in the most civil tone I had ever heard from him.

"Jacob." Sam looked pointedly at Jacob.

"Me, I don't accept her final choice."

"Jacob you will… I say..."

"Sure! I'm calm now."

"Jacob don't hurt me like this." I told Jacob sadly. Did he realize how painful it was for me to see them fighting.

Jacob looked away from me ashamed.

"I'm not going to do anything Bella." He said in a neutral voice.

"There's things here I don't understand." Charlie was asking Sam. "All this is beyond what I know, won't you tell me?"

"We would have to discuss the nature of our being. We are werewolves, but even then we could not explain everything of our existence to you."

I could see Charlie was uncomfortable with the topic period. He didn't look like he enjoyed hearing about the details.

"We are incapable of discussing certain things with you. But you have my word if something becomes necessary for you to know, I shall personally inform you." Carlisle told him in a kind voice.

It took a moment; he just kind of thought about things as he looked around, before it looked like he was accepting things.

"Bella, I accept your wedding."

I looked at my Dad. I didn't know if I wanted to smile or cry.

"Stay, Bella?" He asked gently.

"We don't have to leave now, what do you want?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm staying Dad."

"That's good! Please know that you can come home whenever you want."

"Yes Dad! I will."

Charlie became formal. He looked at the crowd and looked at Carlisle, Jacob and Sam.

"I don't ever want to talk about any of this again."

They nodded there acquiesce.

He took one last look at me, and then walked away from all of us. We heard his cruiser start up in the distance and drive away. The wolves started to drift away. Sam and Carlisle exchanged some words. Jacob had a sad expression before he left. We all started to say our goodbyes. Seth talked a little with Edward.

Alice was ecstatic. "Oh wait." Here."

She passed out some white envelopes.

"I just wanted to make sure I gave all of you these. The wedding invitations." She passed out the envelopes to Seth, Embry and Quil.

I rolled my eyes. Edward guided me back to the Volvo. We didn't say anything. Edward started the engine. I put my head down on the dashboard. Was it really over?

…..

 **AN: There's not much left now. Let me all know what you think…..Smiles**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later…

Charlie (POV)

I drove to the Cullen mansion. I still had use of my cruiser for a while. I thought about everything that had happened. It was time to bite the bullet. I didn't know who I was going to see, or talk to, or who I should talk to. I already talked to Bella, but so many things were left unsaid. What I had done was unforgiveable, yet Bella had forgiven me. It had been strange the feeling of keeping something dangerous away from her, an earie sort of emotion. It wasn't rational. I couldn't deny that I had also felt fury and dislike. I couldn't explain why I did it. I didn't know why. I couldn't take it back now. I had no choice; it was time to stop being who I was. I had already offered my resignation, it was going to feel strange not being the sheriff anymore. It was going to take time getting use to that. Driving to the Cullen's took longer than I figured they truly lived far from the outskirts of town. I thought about my decision to come here. I had no choice. I had to take back what happened. I didn't know how.

I've had to assimilate what has happened, in spite of what exist. What I know exist. How had it come to this? I tried to kill someone that couldn't be killed. I've had to have a discussion with a wolf. It was better if I just didn't think about it or talk about it. I wanted to know what it was about Edward, but I didn't want to know about Jacob, or the specifics of Jacob's existence. I remembered Bella having told me once, that she had seen giant wolves in the forest. I wondered now if there was any correlation between Jacob and the strange sightings in Forks.

I pulled up to their driveway. Their mansion was stark white and very luxurious. I knocked and rang the doorbell. Could anyone hear the bell, if they were at the back end of this mansion? Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Good morning Charlie. How are you? "He spoke in a smooth polite voice.

"May I speak with you?"

"Certainly!"

It was hard not to be impressed by their house. It was like entering a well taken care of museum. There was exotic looking kind of art and furniture. Carlisle was no doubt a collector. We sat at a very large wooden table. I vaguely wondered how old it was. Carlisle sat down. Carlisle was very composed in his actions. He seemed so much wiser than anyone I had ever met. Not for the first time, I wondered if he was the same, _something else_ as Edward, or the rest of the Cullen's could be.

"I guess I owe you an apology." I owed everyone else one as well.

"You don't need to apologies to us, but to Bella. Forgiveness would have been difficult on her part if you had taken Edward from her."

"I'm sorry." I said again. "I have told Bella so."

I felt extremely uncomfortable. I didn't know where to begin to explain. I was probably in the same predicament as someone I would arrest. I felt like Carlisle was someone I could confide in, in spite of the strange circumstance.

"It was never my intention to hurt anyone, much less her.''

"You've wounded her." Carlisle said compassionately.

"I have no choice but to abandon my life as I know it."

"You have another chance to start again, nothing permanent has happened."

"I've committed murder."

"No you haven't, you can make it right. Life has given you the unique possibility to make another choice the second time around."

"Carlisle what is going on?"

"We cannot tell you that Charlie." Carlisle was set in his purpose. I could tell secrecy was a kind of commandment with them.

"Need to know." I said grudgingly.

"That is correct."

"Were you alright with it, the impossibility of their relationship?"

"Years have taught me, it's fruitless to try to change what _is_." "It could end with disastrous results… or tragic ones." He said quietly.

"I know." I admitted….

"I realize that we need to respect her choice."

The glass door opened. Bella and Edward came in, laughing playfully. They both stopped when they saw me.

"Hi Bella." I said gently.

Edward looked from Carlisle to me. Edward's posture straitened.

"Chief Swan, I would like to formally ask for the honor of your blessing, for our wedding?"


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue…

Strangely enough, everything just went back to normal. The wedding went on. Charlie was still a sheriff. Everyone was invited to our wedding. Charlie walked me down the aisle and handed me over to Edward. Jacob was apologetic about what had happened, although he was still adamantly against me changing into immortality. We all just continued with our lives. It made me happy. Charlie never mentioned the _incident_ again. He didn't talk about the supernatural things he discovered, which was fine with me. Charlie was happy at the wedding, all the guest toasted to me and Edward, my Dad included. I couldn't be sure, but there were times at the wedding I thought Charlie was aware of Edward's mind reading abilities. I shrugged it off. Charlie would just cover his ears if he thought something was strange, but he was friendly with the wolves and the Cullen's. The wolves were civil with the Cullen's themselves. Edward and I prepared to leave for the honeymoon. Everyone smiled and congratulated us... Seth and the wolves wished us the best. I hugged Charlie goodbye, he hugged me back warmly. We drove off, into the night. Edward looked into my eyes and squeezed my hand. It was happily ever after.

… One month later…

"Now Bella."…

"Edward, he imprinted on my daughter."...

"Now Bella, try to be calm about this. He's just going to keep away." He promised.

I had tried to go right for Jacob's throat. I was grudgingly bothered I had missed. "She's a baby."

"It's not like that Bella; she is just the most important person in his life."

"Don't tell me you're happy about this?"

"Of course not, but I am not going to _kill_ him."

My mind went back to a memory, vague human memories of an incident, one involving my father, Edward and me.

"Fine! You shouldn't kill him."

"I'll make him keep a respectable distance from our little family. I don't like it either, but we should abstain from taking such drastic measures."

"Yes… Your right Edward."

…

 **AN: The End.**

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed that.**_


End file.
